Evil Lair
Overview The Evil Lair is a level-locked location added in the 2018 Winter Update. It houses two cars, the R8 and the Camaro, and has an interactive map that shows the location of all police officers (and other players) in-game. It is directly under the main criminal base, located on a sub-level that's superbly close to the lava of the volcano. It technically has two entrances, one leading in from the river, and one through a fake couch/vending machine layout. As of Season 4, players must be Level 10 on the Criminal team to enter this location. In previous seasons, players required Level 20 (Season 1) and Level 5 (Season 2). Players who have access to the base can enter through the fake couch/vending machine area. If they get close to it, the platform will rise, allowing them to walk down some stairs leading into the base. Gallery heh.png|''A view of the hologram inside of the Evil Lair'' 74ceac1f890143538d4906698c638ca3.png|''A view of the exit of the Evil Lair from the outside.'' 631ff25726dc9fc611aac79d6f73e89d-jpg.jpg|''A view of the entrance of the Evil Lair from the inside.'' f401d3b7c51757e95dc7b3e499a27351-jpg.jpg|''The right side of the Evil Lair.'' d70e891bbca5823f8e14ac1c070e01a7-jpg.jpg|''One of the Lavafalls inside of the Evil Lair.'' 95a7b1af9c3e602dab34b691cb7efcd4-png.jpg|''A view of the center of the Volcano Base inside of the Evil Lair.'' 9bec75199e53ff314d6d18f1ad182563-png.jpg|''The exit of the Evil Lair as viewed from the inside.'' 89e22c35433083b1a1f6e694d4acaa87.png|''The entrance of the Evil Lair as viewed from the inside of the Volcano Base during Event Season 1 (removed).'' RobloxScreenShot20190319_152022589.png|The entrance to the lair in the Volcano Base, as of the season 2 update. Trivia * This is one of the two only level-locked locations in the game, the other one being the Secret Agent Base. * Similar to the Volcano Criminal Base, the lava inside the Evil Lair can kill players. This can be countered, however, by standing still and not moving. As for the lava pouring out of the sides of the base, this is just a particle effect, and will not do damage. * This location once housed the Torpedo, but as of Season 3, it has been replaced by the Audi R8. * There is a glitch where players can get into the base without being level 5. You have to be a criminal with a pistol. You go into the river near the volcano base, going towards the base, away from the rest of the map. You will find a door. You have to go into first-person, walk up to the crack so you can see inside, point your pistol up, and spam W and Shift until you are in the door. Then and shoot through your pistol to glitch inside. * Another way to get inside is to get in a vehicle and have another person who has access to it drive it into the base. * In season 2, the level required to gain access was lowered from 20 to 5 as a criminal. * The sign in front of the vending machine showing the '20' was removed and the decal on the sign is now on the vending machine. * If you have met the level requirements and switch to the Police team, you are able to enter the Evil Lair through both entrances. This also applies to Criminals entering the Secret Agent Base. It is advised to check the minimap before entering the base to see if there are any cops nearby. * In an unknown update, an invisible ramp was added in front of the exit. This allows land vehicles to drive into the lair from the River. This was likely added due to complaints by players. * If you are not the required level, and you get in a vehicle with the driver who is, you can still go inside but you can't get out unless someone lets you out. * There is a bug when the entrance starts open, but the level 10 sign is floating on a vending machine. * As of the 2019 winter update, the lava has turned blue and purple. Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Criminal Category:Level Exclusive Category:Major Locations Category:Bases